Music is The Best Kind of Magic
by penguin0491
Summary: This is a HP/JB  original not bieber  crossover.   The summer after fifth year Harry, with the help of a few surprising companions, makes a few discoveries that are going to change the Wizarding world forever. How can an ancient prophecy change the war?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so if you've seen a story by the same title on AFF, this is a rewrite of it. I wasn't really that happy with my other version and so I am rewriting it. The story line will still be about the same, only more thought out and hopefully not as "crack-fic"-y. I noticed when rereading some of it, that a lot of it had turned out to be sort of...non-sense, and while others said they loved it the way it was, I felt it needed to be better, and so here we are. This is the prologue and in a couple days the first chapter will be done and I will post that. This part was vaguley mentioned but never outright stated in the original and will hopefully give clarity to a few things in the story that before seemed to just be...random. Hopefully you enjoy! Please review, even though this is really short and doesn't have any of the main characters in it yet!**

Disclaimer: I do not, shall not, and could not in a million years own Harry Potter and affiliates or Jonas Brothers (though I wish I could own them) and affiliates. Any and all persons mentioned in this story that are recognizable from real life or the fantasy world of HP are owned by their respective owners and I only claim the plot and few OC's that are in this story. As such, I make no profit off this, though that would be totally awesome, and I am in no way trying to lay claim to anything that is not mine. This shall be the only time the disclaimer is included in the story. Thank you.

**PROLOUGE **

_When the world has been turned upside down, five boys will unite. Four brothers, and one orphan. Together they will wield the power to defeat the true dark lord. The oldest will see a person's true nature, the youngest will change in the blink of an eye, the other three will have the powers of love, fire and prophecy..First they must realize that blind trust is not the way, and that they must evaluate all their relationships and weed out the ones that are not true. Together they will change the world, but apart they will perish. Only together can the five defeat the dark lord. He will try to split them, but love is stronger than any magic, and true love will prevail. Together these five and their family will bring the world into the new era…_

The prophecy that changed the world when it was first given, had long sat on a shelf in the deepest part of the Ministry of Magic, and become that of legend. Sure there were rumors of its existence, but no one could prove it. The only people who knew if it was even still active were the unspeakables who watched the book of prophecies. However, there were times when the book was unwatched. That is why no one in the wizarding world noticed that the book glowed blue, or that when it opened it was writing next to an already existing entry. "Prophecy given by G.H. Gryffindor to R.S Ravenclaw." What happened next though was a very rare occurrence. The next line was being changed, where it had once said, "Persons included in the prophecy: "Lord Voldemort"" there was now a line through the name and six names were added. "The Dark Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, The Chosen One Harry Potter, The Brothers: Paul Kevin II, Joseph Adam, Nicholas Jerry, and Franklin Nathaniel Jonas." This turn of events would go unnoticed until it was almost too late.

Only direct descendants of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew the rumors and legends were true. This of course is assuming that their parents lived to tell them on their seventeenth birthday when they reached their majority. If their parents did not live to see that day, the knowledge was available in the family vaults. If only the heir of the line knew to check there.


	2. Powers Unleashed

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Jonas Brothers, CD#5 would be out right now! and if I owned Harry Potter, Malfoy would be gay, and Harry would have never married Ginny!**

**A/N: I know I posted the prologue and then kind of vanished, and I apologize. Life got really hectic, and this is the first time I've had time to sit down and really work on anything. Hopefully this will make up for it. I hope this is better than the original version that was posted on AFF, if you read it there, most of the storyline is the same, just worded differently, and revamped. I really didn't like most of what I'd originally written for this, so here's chapter one second edition! R&R please 3**

**Chapter ONE: Powers Unleashed**

Four boys stared up at a house that they had never seen before. Their father told them it had been in the family for over five hundred years, but they didn't believe it, as it looked brand new. None of the boys had spoken to their father in a month. They would listen as he spoke to them, but never did they respond. This was a result of the divorce their parents went through. None of them particularly blamed their father, but they also didn't understand why he would let their mom break up their perfect family without a fight.

"Boys, lets get inside and see about rooms. I know you are still sore with me, but I promise after we're settled in I will explain everything." A relatively average height man said from behind the boys where he stood smiling at his child hood home. None of the boys noticed how easily their father fell into the British accent, or that it was less forced than his American one. Without saying a word all four boys nodded once, and picked up their "carry on" from the flight. When they stepped inside all four boys spoke their first words to their father since the divorce.

"What the hell?" The oldest asked in astonishment.

"How is this possible?" The second oldest added.

"This is impossible, the inside is bigger than the outside, LITERALLY!" The second youngest protested.

"I CALL ATTIC!" Was the only thought escaping the youngest boys lips before he clamped his mouth shut and pretended to throw away the key.

"Kevin, you and Joe will have rooms on the second floor, go ahead and pick which one you want, just leave the door open and I'll put your name on the door later. Nick, you and Frankie will be on the third floor, same instructions as your brothers. Once you are all settled in, come meet me in the living room, which is just through there," he paused to point out the correct door, "and I will explain everything, including how a regular two story house can fit all this inside. Now off with you lot, I must go make sure my room is set up the way I want." He received only head nods as his sons went up to their respectful floors to find a room. Nick was the first to snap back to reality.

Being the most rational of his brothers, Nick knew that this wasn't a normal house. There was something very different about it. There may be houses that look smaller than they really are, but not to this extent. The outside looked like a normal two bedroom, one family sub-urban home; yet the inside looked like a 1500's family manor. "Guys, this isn't right. Something is very wrong about this house." Looking out the window he found something that proved his point, "Look, those people there, they were walking over here with something in their hands and then they got across the street and looked confused before turning around and going back! That's not right!"

"That might be true Nick but until we talk to dad we're not going to learn anything. " Just then they heard their father's voice magnified as though through a loud speaker, "I've changed my mind, it will be easiest if I explain things to you one at a time, Kevin please meet me downstairs." The boys just looked at each other before continuing on their quest. Once they had each chosen a room Kevin left to talk with their father, while the others just sat in Joe's room waiting. Frankie stared out the window while watching a tiny golden colored bird fly around. He wondered what type of bird it was.

-SPLIT SCENE—With Paul and Kevin—

Kevin went back to the living room to meet with his father, not sure what to expect. While he was waiting he started thinking about things he'd heard or seen around the house as a kid. He remembered two conversations he'd overheard when he was only 10 or a 11 that at the time made no sense to him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his dad entered the room. Before Paul could say anything, Kevin stood and looked his dad in the eye, "Magic is real, isn't it?" Those five words changed his life forever, even if he hadn't realized it yet.

"Yes, how did you figure it out?" Paul knew that other people underestimated his son's intelligence, but that was one thing he hoped to never do.

"Well for starters the house, I mean it isn't possible to be this much larger on the inside than it is on the outside. Then I remembered that time that Nick broke his hand when he was five and you were trying to get a smile out of him, you pulled a stick out of your sleeve and said "Nicky, I'm going to make the pain go away now," then you waved your stick and Nick gave you a hug before running off and playing with Joe again. I didn't think about it back then but it makes sense now. The only other time I can think of that would help this discussion is a conversation I heard you and mom having when I was ten. You had said you needed some more of something, and she said the closest market was a mile away, but then you reiterated what you needed and she gasped and said that she didn't know where the closest "magic" center was. I had assumed at the time she meant some kind of adult store, or maybe you were into hookah or something." When Kevin finished, all Paul could do was smile and nod at his son. This part had been a lot easier than the older man had ever imagined. Now to tell his son that it was the magic in them that had ultimately caused the split between him and his now ex-wife. Although he knew it wasn't their fault that their mother had simply been trying to help them live to their full potential.

"Very astute of you Kevin, you managed to figure it out. That was not the only thing we needed to discuss though. The rest will be much more difficult to come to terms with. If you'd like I can wait to tell you the rest until I speak with your brothers about the world of magic that you're all about to be thrown into." The Jonas patriarch waited for his son to reply. After a moment his oldest boy just shook his head.

"No I think it would be best if we just get this all over with at once. I have a feeling that it will be best if we all find out separately. We all cope differently and finding out at the same time would be like a firework show on the 4th." Not sure what his father was about to say, Kevin leaned back and got comfortable in an overstuffed chair, hoping at the end of the conversation that he would still hold respect for his father. It had never been his intention to go so long without talking to the older man, it just sort of happened.

For a long moment all Paul did was look into the unlit fireplace and think about how to phrase everything. He had to be sure and word it right or he could risk losing his sons forever. How do you tell them that they have been kept from half of their heritage for their entire lives? After several moments of silence, and without looking away from the fireplace he started his tale.

"It all started when I turned 18, it was the summer after my graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I met your mother in a local bookshop, well local for wizards anyway. I knew if she was in the shop she had to have some magic, even if I hadn't seen her at school before, so I walked over to her and introduced myself. We hit it off and started dating, well about two years later I proposed to her and when she accepted I told my father about our relationship. Don't ask how we kept it from him for that long. By then I knew she was a squib, a person born of two magical parents but has no music, or at least not enough to receive formal education. My father was furious when I told him; it seems he was hoping to merge our family with another pureblood family. When I told him I would have no part in an arranged marriage and that I love your mother be her squib or muggle, he told me that the only way I would ever inherit from him was if I produced an heir because I was no longer his. Well I made the choice then to never let any of my children meet him. The only reason you boys met him when you were younger was because your mother urged me to take you to see him on his death bed. It was then that he reinstated me as his heir, because I had been able to produce more than one magical child with a squib." After what seemed like an hour to Kevin his father stopped to collect himself again. While he was waiting to see where all this was going, he stored all the new information away in his "filing cabinet" in his mind. He had been able to picture a room with filing cabinets in it for the last few years and at the moment he was very glad for it.

"Wait…you said multiple magical heirs, but that's not true, none of us have magic." Paul had been dreading that statement ever since he made the decision (or rather his ex-wife made the decision for him) to come back to England. There was simply no easy way to tell his son that they had suppressed his magic when he was only 2 years old, or all of his brothers magic had also been suppressed when they were all younger than that.

"You're all magical beings Kev, we made the decision to suppress your magic when you were two, and your brothers when they were even younger than that. The decision was made with the knowledge that one day we would have to reverse it and you all could end up hating us. We did it because we had every intention of never coming back to the wizarding world, the only reason the five of us are back is because you're mom made the decision that we were no longer doing what was best for you, and she couldn't effectively help you grow anymore. I don't want you to see your mom as a bad parent, but you have to understand that there are some families in the wizarding world, you're mothers included, that believe squibs have no place in this world. From the age of two your mother was told she was no good to wizarding culture because she had no magic, and that she didn't belong to muggle culture because she was of wizarding descent. These views of course are very out of proportion because if we drown all squibs the bloodlines will die out. The fact is, muggleborns are just children that are born from squibs that wizards and witches hideaway in the muggle world." After explaining as much as he could, Paul let his oldest son soak all the information in, while he was waiting for Kevin to speak, he got up and poured himself a glass of whisky, and his son a bit of coke. It took almost ten minutes of silence before his namesake said anything again. Finally, Kevin looked up at his father, the whispers of a smile on his face.

"I think I understand all of what you've said dad, honestly I do, but will it hurt for me to have my powers unbound?" For the first time in years, Kevin looked like a little boy scared to go to the dentist's office again.

"No, since I am the one who put the block on you, I can take it off and it won't hurt at all, you will have a headache for a little bit though." After explaining this last thing, Kevin nodded and Paul performed the spell to lift the bind. After a few seconds Kevin became skeptical that it would work, but then his head felt like it was splitting in half and he let out a scream. The process lasted a whole fifteen minutes before he was slumped against the back of the chair and breathing heavy. "I guess I should have mentioned the difference between hurt and pain. If someone else had tried to unbind your powers, you would have been knocked unconscious from the pain and your whole body would have ached and hurt for most of the next week, because I did it, you won't feel any after pains." Paul explained before Kevin could regain his breath and ask the question. Once they confirmed that Kevin's powers had been unbound, Kevin was sent up to his room with orders to rest, and one last piece of knowledge, "the next time you fall asleep, you will go into a dream like state, where your body will be asleep but your mind will not, you will train with your ancestors to learn all magics you should have learned by this time in your life. I want to warn you, this includes being able to read another person's aura. It's a gift that skips a generation on your mother's side, and because she is a squib it skipped her as well. I ask that you wait to fall asleep until at least 10pm this evening though, while it will only be eight hours in real time, it will most likely seem like at least eight years in your dream state and during this time, you will change physically, any muscle you gain while in the dream state will really be there when you wake up. This usually happens on your seventeenth birthday mind you, because you're a pureblood." With that, Kevin slowly took to the stairs and went to his room where he played his guitar until his brothers were all done.

Of the three younger Jonas', Nick took the longest amount of time with their father, his logical mind had troubles wrapping around the idea of magic being more than just an act. Frankie, having not yet been of age to start his magical training took the shortest amount of time, and was having a blast using his metamorphamagi ability, when he came in to show Kevin, he had blue hair and bright purple eyes. Joe had almost immediately gone into a vision about a battle at a castle somewhere in the Scotland highlands. Nick had lit his chair on fire and then freaked out because he didn't know how to put it out.

When ten o'clock rolled around, all four boys went to bed, and didn't wake until eight am the next morning when the doorbell rang.


End file.
